Monokuma Murder High School
by JoeyOlberding
Summary: Makoto Naegi wakes up in a classroom one say and is scared because Monokuma wants him to kill his friends that he just met but he will not let Makoto leave so now what will happen? There will be lots of wacky moments but also heart felt moments as we see that there is mystery in school and death will be solved often times so how do the students win versus Monokuam? Read 2 find out


**Author Note: Hello this is my first story so I know that it maybe not my best work but also I know that I am very good at writing a good story so I am sure that you might still enjoy it please?**

Makoto woke up tired. "What where am I?" he asked. However... nobody was there to answer! He was in a classroom but it was one that was strange because it wasnt full of dumb teachers and stuff. It was full of nothing and not that stuff at all! He was asleep on desk until he woke up.

Makoto looked around for someone but nobody was there! but there was a note on the desk in front of him but now had spit on it (ew!)

Note said that Hope Peak Academy was the place where Makoto Naegi and pals were currently. Makoto did not say anything because he was alone but if he did there is a chance that he would have stated something similar to this right here "what"

Naegi spent 7 minutes checking his feed on reddit (a totally breathtaking site!) and was having a nice time before someone walk in to the room! Who

"Hello is anyone here?" asked the person who Makoto did not recognize... or did he!

"What sayaka mazono what why are you here." Makoto stated questioningly

"Makoto! WHat it has been some time!" She said in an excited manner.

It tirns out that they were... in the same school! I wonder if i will meet sayaka maizono when I reach middle school hehe :).

"It has been awhile I would say but you are still so, well, nevermind." Makoto began to say but he got nervos because he was in love (aww). But! Sayaka was actually "turned on" so she began to blush a tiny bit and laughed too because he was also in love because Makoto was so awesome and attractive maybe?

"Well Makoto naegi as much as I would like to keep talking to you in this room together we have even more friends to meet and I know you will like tehm!" Becuz Makoto and Sayaka loved each other makoto kind of wanted to stay there and "make out" but he did not want to also because he was scared that sayaka might not love him but duh she totally did (dummy!)

Maktoo and Sayaka walked to the others with a fast pace as not to miss time that they could be able to interact with new friends before Monokuma told them to kill eachother but they did not know that yet! but they still walked fast because they wanted to meet these people but Sayaka did not have to do that because she was there befpre and already talked to these other people that Makoto did not know yet so I do not know why Sayaka was also walking in a fast manner but I would guess that its because she loves Makoto :0

When does Makoto get to the room he is very shocked! There are 13 other students there which shocks Makoto because in Mrs. Daniels's class there were only 8 students (not Makoto) so this was more kids than was in that class at this point until the murders lol!

**Author Note: This part is boorrrring so im just gonna skip past because i think it is boring and not interesting all you need to know is that Maktoto met the people that he did not meet before which was nice because he got to meet new people and makoto was actually kind of lonely in real life so this was something that he was not quite used to yet but he will be when he meets Monokuma! O.K. author note over**

Alright we are back so now in the story the gang hears a spooky message over the intercom which would make them spooked but they had not heard the message yet so they were not spooked yet.

"Ahem ahem is this on? Yes alright well I want my students to gather in the gymnasium for aspecial announcement" This made all the students be spooked and they were very spooked as they moved towards the gym but they also began to talk about the message that they were all thinking about as you would as they made theyre way to the gym.

"Whoa that was pretty crazy the thing we just heard. It is a little spooky what do you guys think?" asked Asahina who I will be calling Aoi or Hina from now on and I will switch it up sometimes to keep you on edge ;)

Everyone in that hallway as they were all walking to the gym agreed (except for one!) which made the people very angry at that one person in particular.

"Haha I believe that this is all very elementary" said Byakuya who was just so stupid like what you are about to B murdered this is not "elementary" and the rest of the students agreed.

"Byakuya maybe you just need to shut your trap?" Leon said.

"Yes maybe you just need to back off, bub." Mondo Oowada said which made Byakuya all freaked out but on the inside because he was too much of a loser to feel emotion on the outside or whatever (lame!)

"But maybe Byakuya is right i mean how can you argue with that "bod" hehe" Toko said laughing nervously but shes weird so nobody listened to her.

At this point actually all the friends were already at the gymnasium but they wanted to continue theyre conversation before heading into the door because they were all actually pretty nervous so nobody had entered into the room quite yet but eventually they had to because Monokuma was crazy and would kill them if they did not enter eventually but luckily they had makoto who was so cool and made the situation be resolved quickly and just like that by saying:

"Guys we should walk in we do not know what was there but we need to if we want to be able to move on and be able to do better nothing will happen if we just wait out here so I believe that we should walk in because of all of those reasons and more" he said sexily

Sayaka blushed a little at Joeys overwhelming coolness as she said "Yes Makoto you are right we do not know what a waits us but we will not know by standing here still!"

"Like, I agree!" Junko said.

"Yes! We must do that!" Said Taka (I call him Taka but other people do not)

"Affirmative, let us do that." Said Sakura Origami.

And at that last agreement at what Makoto said before the fellas all walked throguh that door and when they walked through they all breathed a sigh of relief because Monokuma did not kill them however they did not know what would await them so stay tuned because things have only just started at MONOKUMA MURDER HIGH SCHOOL!

**Author Note: WOW my first chapter already finished. This took very long to make and a big amount of work but I think that it was worth it because I know all my new reader friends will enjoy this work that I have made with a big effort because it is so good (trust me i know LOL) stay tuned 4 the next chapter coming soon**


End file.
